Suavemente
by LetortThonakill1997
Summary: Yuu quería entrar a bañarse, pero primero discute levemente con su novia para ver quién ocupaba el baño, para decidir quién entraba primero juega un reto con Mitsu pero pierde. Finalmente pudo bañarse, al salir encuentra una nota de la rubia para verse en la otra cabaña y le pide que lleve protectores. YuuMitsu (Hard Lemmon) contiene MikaNoa. ¡Que viva el YuuMitsu!


**Hola mis amores, acá les traigo un nuevo fic de Owari No Seraph y esta vez será YuuMitsu, esto se lo debo a Shade que si no fuera por ella esta pareja me daría igual, pero con su magia hizo que cayera enamorada de este ship. Desde ya es lemon hard y que viva la OTP abejita (esa expresión la saqué de vos Shadechu)**

 **Las dejo con mis presentadoras Romi y Letito.**

 _ **Romi: acá hay YuuMitsu, kya, que amor, amos a los dos tsunderes.**_

 _ **Letito: si Romi, yo también amo esta OTP, es de las mejores.**_

 _ **Romi: OTP abejita jajaja, por el color de sus cabellos xD.**_

 _ **Letito: queda bien ese apodo.**_

 _ **Romi: si, pero ya quiero leer el fic.**_

 _ **Letito: pues leámoslo.**_

 **Declaimer:** **Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the end y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Takaya Kagami es el propietario de estos. Si fuera de mi posesión haría canon las parejas: MikaNoa, FeridKrul, CrowHorn y el YuuMitsu, le conseguiría una vampiresa para Lacus y Rene y haría que los vampiros sean seres sexuales. Pero no es así, por lo que solo hago volar mi imaginación con mis fanfics.**

 **Advertencia: este fic contiene alto contenido erótico, si no te sentís cómodo/a con este tipo de lectura entonces no sigas leyendo. Y si no soportas la pareja de YuuxMitsuba te pido encarecidamente que no leas y respetes los gustos de los demás pero si te mata la curiosidad y querés leer pues leelo.**

 **Dedicado a Shadechu Nightray**

* * *

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm

Animals de Maroom 5

* * *

Suavemente

Salí suavemente de la ducha, estaba tan sucio en esa tarde tan calurosa. Me peleé con Kimizuki y terminamos rodando en la arena de la playa, ensuciándonos la ropa; para colmo, él y yo teníamos puestas remeras blancas; sumando la transpiración de mi cuerpo debido al sofocante calor. Me urgía tomarme una ducha, quería ocupar el baño lo más pronto posible… pero tuve una pequeña discusión con mi temperamental novia rubia para ver quién de nosotros dos lo ocupaba primero.

— ¡Baka-Yuu! ¡Yo llegué primero, así que mejor házte a un lado! —Mi supuestamente adorable Mitsu chasqueó su lengua y empezó a empujarme, a la vez que hacía esa típica mueca gruñona característica de ella.

— ¡Claro que no, amarilla chiflada! ¡Yo llegué primero! ¿No ves lo sucio que estoy? —Le devolví la faceta especial que tanto ella como yo teníamos.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Te odio! ¡Eso es de poco caballero! — Mi "super-amorosa novia" cerró sus puños y se inclinó un poco más hacia mí, al más puro estilo bravucón con intenciones de golpearte.

— ¿"Caballero" dices? ¡Y una mierda eso del "caballero"! ¡Deja que me bañe, rubia oxigenada!

Pero para empeorar la situación, o mejor dicho: empeorar mi situación, apareció Shinoa para molestar e interrumpir nuestro asunto.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Los dos noviecitos peleando por el baño… que inmaduros~ —Mi fastidiosa capitana contorsionó su rostro burlándose de nosotros, pero luego dio un par de ligeros y leves golpes con las palmas de sus manos—. ¿Por qué no hacen lo siguiente? Compitan con un juego, y el que gane: toma primero el baño. O si no… —Shinoa sonrió con picardía en lo que mostró una faceta ingeniosa y siniestra a la vez—. Deberían bañarse juntos, como la hermosa pareja que son~

Mitsuba y yo nos sonrojamos furiosamente, apreté mis dientes expresando mi molestia al igual que ella apretando sus puños. La enana mirada giró su cabeza en señal de que se iba, pero agregó algo más que ya no era un comentario vulgar para nosotros.

—Si no les molesta, debo irme… quiero estar con mi rubiecito vampirón~.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Claro que no molestas con irte. Al contrario, nos haces un gran favor, ¡maldita Shinoa!»  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La Hiragi salió carrentureando y brincando de pie en pie, como si fuese la novicia rebelde. Sin embargo, en su ridículo cantito pude oír lo siguiente: «Perver-Yuu y Perver-Mitsu lo hacen en la ducha, juntitos los dos. El amor es así, el amor es así~». Traté de hacer oídos sordos, porque si seguía prestándole atención a su melodía de mierda me daría cáncer auditivo.

Me puse a pensar en Mika en ese instante, me pregunté cómo carajos hacía mi hermano para no fastidiarse con su insoportable novia… y lo que más me irritaba era que él se divertía cuando la uva nos hacía esas estúpidas bromas. Mi novia y yo estábamos equivocados cuando creímos que si Shinoa y Mika se hacían novios: ella dejaría de jodernos tanto. Pero todo nos salió al revés, sus cargadas aumentaron e incluso se hicieron más pesadas.*(1)

—Ni modo, idiota. Juguemos a piedra, papel o tijera y el que gane: ocupa la ducha primero —Mitsuba aún seguía con el ceño fruncido, proponiéndolo con resignación pero mucha decisión.

—Pues bien —Respondí, confiado—. En eso soy muy bueno.

Preparamos nuestros puños y empezamos el reto, diciendo simultáneamente:

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

¡Maldita sea! Cuando me di cuenta, noté que mi rubia había hecho tijeras mientras que yo hice papel, creyendo que ella iba a poner piedra… osea que perdí. Y tuve que aguantar la cara de triunfo que puso la oxigenada ante el resultado, me apretó la muñeca y me jaloneó corriéndome de la puerta.

—Bien, idiota. Salte, fuera, córrete de ahí, quiero entrar.

Estaba a punto de responderle algo, pero casi se me destroza el cartílago de mi nariz al recibir el choque de la puerta cuando Mitsuba la cerró de golpe en mi cara. Gruñí enojonamente por tener que aguantarme mi nauseabundo olor… luego recordé que mi novia tardaba un siglo en bañarse, me cubrí el rostro con mi mano derecha.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«¡Mierda! Espero que la rubia amargada se apure y no tarde horas»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Levanté mi vista hacia la ventana sólo para ver a Mika y Shinoa besuqueándose como si no hubiese un mañana, podía notar la lengua de mi hermano entre los labios de ella y luego entrando en ellos. Mi rostro se contorsionó en una expresión de asco, era una escena insoportable a más no poder. Todavía recordaba como dos semanas atrás me enteré de una noticia bomba: esa misma noche después de ver junto con Mitsu, Yoichi, Kimizuki y Makoto el cursi show de esos dos bajo la lluvia —como si fueran actores de esa tonta película titulada "El Diario de Noah"*(2)— mi hermano y la chiflada morada entraron a la cabaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros, estando mojados de pies a cabezas. Yoichi tuvo que ir a buscar toallas para que la "amorosa pareja" se secara, Shinoa con la toalla colgada en sus hombros se llevó a Mitsuba al cuarto haciendo un comentario en susurros que logré escuchar y me llamó la atención:

—Ven, Mitsu. Hay algo increíble que te debo contar~ —Mi novia le devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada algo cómplice.

Mika se había sentado en uno de los sillones e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, relajándose, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa delatante. Los chicos y yo lo miramos de manera interrogante, yo estaba con una ceja alzada pero tampoco era que fuera tan idiota; ya me sospechaba lo que estos dos habían hecho.

—Mmm, chicos… ¿me podrían dejar a solas con Mika? Quiero hablar con él en privado —Le sonreí a mis amigos porque después les contaría a ellos lo que pasó. Yoichi me devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo, llevándose a Kimizuki y a Makoto consigo, quienes parecían desinteresados.

Busqué un vaso y me serví un poco de jugo, para luego sentarme al lado de mi hermano; iniciando mi interrogatorio.

Pero casi me ahogué con mi bebida cuando Mika me contó que tuvo relaciones sexuales con Shinoa en la otra cabaña, antes de que empezara a llover.*(3) Le insistí que hablara más pero no me hizo caso, no me dio lujo de detalles aunque conociéndolo, esas cosas se las dejaba para él; lo único que agregó fue que la había pasado muy bien con ella y que fue el mejor momento de su vida. Todavía me costaba creer que una bromista atolondrada como Shinoa hiciera "esas cosas" con un chico serio y reservado como Mika, simplemente no podía imaginármelo.

Suspiré pesado nuevamente, ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos y Mitsuba aún no salía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«¡Maldita sea, Mitsuba! ¡No estabas tan sucia como yo lo sigo estando!»  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Como si la puta vida estuviera contribuyendo con mi desesperación y mi angustiante odio a esperar, noté que ya estaba anocheciendo. Aunque aquél no era el problema en sí, el tema era que cada vez que anochecía: mis amigos se solían apurar para hacer una velada alrededor de una fogata en la playa.

Finalmente la puerta del baño se abrió y la vi salir envuelta en toalla.

—Es todo tuyo, idiota.

— ¡Cállate, oxigenada! —Entré al baño, me desvestí y me bañé tranquilamente, era como si se me hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

Al salir del baño me sentía bien pulcro en comparación a como estaba antes de ducharme. Me dirigí a mi habitación para elegir nueva ropa y encontré una nota encima de mi cama; por su letra pude reconocer que se trataba de Mitsuba. Decía lo siguiente: «Te veo en la otra cabaña cuando termines de bañarte, quiero estar contigo y no te olvides los protectores».

Al leer esto último, recordé que tres días antes Mika se fue de exploración para buscar más cosas que nos resultarían necesarias… y a mí me trajo aquella dichosa caja de condones. Recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras cuando me la dio:

—Estos te servirán. Hay que protegerse, Yuu-chan —Fue tan bochornoso que rogué que me cayera un…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«¡No, Mika! Por favor, no te vuelvas como Shinoa, ¡te lo suplico! ¡Te lo ruego!»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de ese recuerdo inesperado. Después me vestí, tomé una mochila y guardé la caja ahí. Salí del cuarto y vi a Kimizuki bebiendo agua.

—Yuu, ¿a dónde vas?

—Yo… ya vuelvo, Mitsuba me llama.

Salí de ahí sólo para ver a Yoichi y Makoto preparando leña para la nueva velada, aproveché el momento en que estaban distraídos y salí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No quería que ellos se enteraran, aunque jamás hubiese pensado que mi hermano y Shinoa me estaban viendo, pero en ese momento yo no me había dado cuenta. Con la palma de mi mano tomé la perilla de la puerta de la cabaña, respiré profundo, la giré y entré, ahí la vi, sentada en el colchón.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —Me preguntó con sus brazos cruzados.

—Por supuesto, tan tonto no soy.

—Sí, claro. ¿Nadie se dio cuenta?

—Creo que… —Quedé dudando un poco—. Creo que no.

Me senté a un lado de Mitsuba en el colchón, ella recostó su cabeza en uno de mis hombros y yo me enternecí de modo que la abrecé fuertemente; presionándola más hacia mi pecho.

—Idiota, bésame ya —Mi novia me hizo aquél pedimento como niña inocente que quiere dulces o alguna muñeca, la besé sin pensarlo dos veces, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura mientras que ella me abrazaba el cuello.

De a poco nos fuimos recostando en el colchón. Me enloquecía, me perdía en la nada misma cuando sentía sus labios, esos dulces labios que lograban hacer que alucinara estar en un lugar tan radiante cubierto de una profunda paz… no estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo, pero cuando beso a Mitsuba percibo alcanzar el estado de Nirvana. Me encontraba encima de mi adorada rubia sobre el colchón, sucumbidos en un mar de besos que se hacían cada vez más profundos y atrevidos, dejé su boca para ahora atacar su dulce cuello y la escuché suspirar mi nombre.

—A-ah, Yuu… —Un gemido salió de su boca, yo seguí descendiendo con lo mío.

Comencé a desabotonar la camisita sin mangas que mi chica llevaba puesta, su sujetador rojo con lunares negros que cubría las dos cerezas de sus enormes pechos quedó expuesto, esto hizo que Mitsuba se sonrojara levemente. Por instinto sujeté sus dos brazos para que no cubriera la parte de su cuerpo recientemente revelada, le dediqué una de mis sonrisas animadoras para tranquilizarla un poco y así continuar con lo mío. Recorrí su piel expuesta con mis labios y lengua, mi preciosa rubia incurvó su cuerpo como reacción a mi acto.

La abracé por la cintura con fuerza y levanté su cuerpo un poco para quitarle esa camisa que ya se encontraba tirada en un rincón de la habitación, mi lengua se deslizaba desde las dos cuervas que unían su cuello con sus hombros hasta sus antebrazos, lo hice primero en su lado derecho y después en su izquierdo. Ella sólo se limitaba a suspirar, la agarré con más fuerza y de este modo ella quedó sentada en mi regazo, mis manos recorrieron su espalda subiendo con el fin de desabrochar aquel sostén.

— ¡Ecchi-Yuu! —Mi dulce Mitsu exclamó avergonzada, yo sólo solté una pequeña risa y junté mi frente con la suya.

—Preciosa, tú tranquila. Acuérdate de que ya lo habíamos hecho antes*(4) —Le regalé una mirada seductora a la vez que los dedos de mi mano izquierda se resbalaban por el roce de la piel de su mejilla.

— ¡Pero fuiste bruto, idiota! —Desvió su mirada muy intimidada, estando con sus brazos cruzados—. Me dolió mucho.

Yo rompí en carcajadas ante su actitud, me divertía verla con esa faceta de niña inocente que contrastaba mucho con su personalidad egoísta, autoritaria y decidida.

—Mitsuba, no seas ingenua. No te olvides que fuiste tú la que lo pidió brusco —Me zumbé de ella, estimulando a que los colores se le subieran a la cara.

—Y-yo… ¡Argh! —Mi damita dorada gruñó enojadamente, mientras intentaba buscar palabras para responder a mi burlesco comentario. Pero ya no quería seguir esperando, por lo que nuevamente la abracé de su cintura y la aferré más hacia mí.

—Mejor sigamos con lo nuestro, damita de oro… ¿me permitirías quitarte este sujetador~? —Mis dedos ya se encontraban levantando el elástico de su corpiño, acerqué mi boca a su oído derecho y en susurros le comenté algo que me guardé desde hace tiempo—. Quiero volver a verlos.

—B-Baka-Yuu, eres un pervertido… —Ella bajó su mirada un poco nerviosa, a la vez en que sus mejillas se ruborizaban con un tinte rojo bien fuerte—. De acuerdo, quítalos.

Me deshice de esa molesta prenda y disfruté de aquél suculento espectáculo protagonizado por dos pechos deseables, bien desarrollados, aunque tampoco exagerados. Sentía que mi boca derramaba saliva por lo que estaba viendo. Mitsuba casi liberó un grito y se los cubrió con sus brazos, para compensar su pudor decidí dejar que ella continuara por sus propios medios.

—Gelatina amarilla, ya deja de temblar. Te toca a ti ahora —Le mostré una cara de falso aburrimiento.

—G-grrrrr… —Mi noviecita gruñó por mi comentario, más no replicó. Ella inhaló y exhaló antes de subir mi remera azul, cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

Sus temblorosas manos fueron levantando mi prenda de manera torpe pero constante, mientras yo alzaba mis brazos para que esa molesta remera dejara mi cuerpo. Me reí para mis adentros, resultaba increíble que un despistado como yo se percatara de que la terca Mitsuba Sangu no era más que una niñata inexperta en la vida sexual… y con más razón si ésta no era virgen. Mi torso ya se encontraba descubierto, apenas noté que casi terminé colapsando al ver como ella me miraba; mordisqueándose su labio inferior se veía como toda una diosa. Mitsuba inclinó su cabeza más hacia mí y empezó a deslizar su lengua por mi tronco, pude sentir las palmas de sus manos tocando mi abdomen. Di una sonrisa macabra y sujeté sus dos muñecas, haciendo que ella pegara una sacudida sorpresiva.

— ¡I-idiota! ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Kyahhhh! —Impedí que mi dulce rubia terminara su reclamo porque hundí mi cara en sus senos, esos dos manjares que extraviaban mi razón, los lamí sin vergüenza.

Había soltado el agarre de sus dos muñecas para apretar aquellos duros pezones con mis manos, a la vez que mi lengua marcaba terreno en ellos. Pero me encontré con un inconveniente en mi cuerpo… pude sentir como mi pantalón comenzó a apretarme "allí abajo"… al parecer mi amiguito no tendría mucha paciencia que digamos, pero decidí hacerlo esperar por un rato. La escuché gimotear como si fuese una actriz de películas para adultos, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza, su cuerpo se arqueó induciéndome a profundizar más la presión de mi rostro en sus pechos. Me separé de ella y pude apreciar sus frutos impregnados de mi saliva y marcados levemente por mis suaves mordidas.

Observé a mi chica detalladamente, sus dorados flequillos ocultaban su violácea mirada, su boca liberaba cálidos suspiros; sus labios estaban brillosos e hinchados, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo ardiente. La acorralé contra la cama y en medio de mis brazos, presionándola más hacia mi cuerpo, la punta de mi lengua patinó desde una de sus mejillas y la introduje en su oído derecho, incentivándola a que se retorciera sensiblemente ante mi acción. Mitsuba enroscó sus piernas en mi cadera. Mi boca abandonó su oreja para atacar sus dulces labios, mi lengua se metió en su cavidad bucal haciendo contacto con la suya; si no fuese por su lloriqueo de reclamo empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás y separándome de ella, yo casi me pasaba de la raya.

—¡B-Baka-Yuu! ¡Maldita sea, sí que eres un bruto! No me asfixies metiendo tu tonta lengua en mi garganta.

—¿Q-qué…? A-ah... l-lo siento —Parecía un chiquilín que apena entraba en razón de algo tonto que acababa de hacer.

—¡Yuuichiro pervertido! —La Sangu desvió su mirada haciendo un puchero infantil, teniendo su ceño fruncido y dibujando una escena cómica en ella—. N-no, no lo hagas así, sólo hazlo… suavemente, por favor.

—Tranquila, oxigenada —Le cogí el mentón incitándola a verme a los ojos, le regalé una faceta seductora intimidándola más de lo que ya estaba—. Seguiré suavemente como tú me lo pides, ahora solo déjame proceder con lo mío —La recosté en el colchón, depositando un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta su ombligo.

—A-ah…Y-Yuu… —Mi novia de oro aumentó perspicazmente el tono de sus gemidos cuando mi mano traviesa se escabullía debajo de su falda, masajeando su intimidad sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

—Mi gelatina amarilla, estás temblorosa y ardiente… pero esta zona está muy húmeda y cálida, es perfecta para que yo intervenga~

¡Ja! Me valí del sentimiento púdico de Mitsuba y la despojé de esa molesta pollera, dejándola sólo con esa braga del mismo color de su sujetador. Metí mi dedo índice debajo de la tela, haciendo contacto con aquél gel femenino que ella estaba despidiendo.

—Y-Yuu~… —Mi rubia dio un suspiro cantado, yo chasqueé mi lengua. Metí mi mano completa y con dos de mis dedos la penetré, estimulando un chillido placentero por parte de ella—. ¡Yuuuuuuuuuuu~! —Sonreí victorioso, comencé a mover los dedos dentro de ella elevando la entonación de sus gimoteos. La sacudí en su primer orgasmo de la noche luego de unos minutos.

—Vaya, oxigenada. Sí que eres fácil de correrte —Mi dorada se puso quisquillosa, aprecié el ardor de su cara y me envió una mirada furiosa, rechinando sus dientes y dándome señal de insultos que saldrían de su boca.

— Baka-Yuu… ¡Idiota! ¡Creo que te odio! —Refunfuñó rezongona.

—Pero tú no me odias, preciosa~ —Retiré mis dedos de su interior y les di un vistazo, estaban embebidos en sus fluidos, los metí en mi boca degustándome de ese líquido—. Tú me amas… y con el placer del cual yo mismo me encargaré de que te hundas, haré que me ames más~ —Mis dos manos tomaron las pretinas de su tanga con intención de quitarla de mi camino, pero me inquietó el temblor ligero de mi melosa novia—. Oye, Mitsu. Permíteme quitarte esto… quiero verte, ¿sí? —Mi tono de voz sonaba suplicante, me había dado cuenta de la expresión de nervosidad de mi linda rubia.

Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente y sopló muy sonrojada, levantó sus caderas levemente permitiéndome quitarle su braga. La dejé desnuda, la observé desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies como animal en celo. Lamí mis labios en respuesta al show que estaba presenciando, trasladé mi mirada a su zona íntima descubierta… agaché mi cabeza hacia allí incrementando la tensión en su cuerpo.

—M-maldito Ecchi-Yuu, ¿q-qué demonios vas a…? ¡Ahhhhhh~! —Interrumpí su pregunta porque ya me encontraba succionando su cueva impúdica suavemente.

Mi lengua se entrelazaba con sus paredes vaginales a la vez que Mitsuba se oscilaba del placer, pude distinguir aquél flujo nuevamente en mi cavidad bucal. Me felicitaba a mí mismo para mis adentros por ser yo el que generaba esas expresiones en Mitsuba, finalicé mi oral estimulación y la miré con atención. Simultáneamente me percaté de que mi barbilla y mi boca derramaban gotas de aquél extraño líquido femenino. Puse una mirada sensual y me dispuse a bajarme el pantalón junto con mi bóxer, dejando a la vista mi miembro erecto y lo cual desplomó a mi dama en la pared de la vergüenza.

— ¡Grrrrrr, Y-Yuu pervertido! —Gritó a la defensiva mi abochornada novia, teniendo su cara colorida. No pudo evitar mantenerme renuente en burlarme de la escenita risible, por lo que estallé en carcajadas.

—¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! —Mi risotada la frustró más, porque se podía admirar el humo que salía de sus orejas.

—¡B-baka! Deja de reírte y acuéstate en el colchón —Con su típica faceta mandona hizo un ademán con su brazo derecho, apuntando hacia abajo con su dedo.

—Pues como digas, rubia oxidada —Le respondí indiferente y me acosté, quedando ella encima mío—. ¿Planeas jugar al juego de la presumida?*(5) —Le pregunté a propósito.

—¡Dios! ¡Sí que eres pésimo para la sutileza! —Me miró con el ceño fruncido, me divertía mucho verla así—. ¡Mejor cierra el pico! Y… y… —Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras que su tinte rojo saltaba una vez más en sus mejillas—. ¡Disfruta, idiota!

—Como diga, su señoría —Tras oír mi respuesta, ella recorrió torpemente mi tronco con un camino de besos que lograba excitarme y sacar unos gemidos de mi parte. Su boca llegó hacia esa zona levantada, sus manos lo tomaron haciendo que mi razón volara sinsentido como globo desinflado, soplé con pesadez y sólo le pedí que hiciera lo que quería hacer…—. Suavemente, por favor.

Ella me regaló una mirada dulce y luego guiñó su ojo derecho… grité de placer justo después, introdujo mi amiguito en su boca.

—¡Mitsubaaaaaaa~! —Una onda placentera sacudió mi espina dorsal al sentir su lengua saboreando lo mío, ensalivándolo de una manera exagerada que parecía medrosa. Durante algunos segundos mordisqueaba la punta, elevando la excitación, yo solo apreté su cabeza ejerciendo presión hacia delante—. Ah… ¡a-ahhhhh…! ¡Mitsu…! C-creo que… me vendré… en tu b-bocaaaaaaa!

Pude hablar entrecortado, pero ella ignoró mi anuncio y prosiguió con lo suyo. Mi colapso desembocó en el derrame del jugo pegajoso que liberó mi amiguito, manchándole la boca, la cara y parte del cuerpo a mi hermosa dorada de ojos violetas.

—Y-y… lo hiciste suavemente —Me chasqueé de ella a pesar de mi agitada respiración, haciéndole fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

—¡Cállate!

—Sigamos, primor… acuéstate de nuevo —Me obedeció dócilmente, me posicioné sobre ella pero esta vez coloqué mis rodillas en los costados de sus senos. Mitsuba se asustó porque su cuerpo pegó un pequeño revoloteo.

—¡Y-Yuu! ¿Q-qué p-piensas h-hacer? —Me preguntó tartamudeando, su frente derramaba pequeñas gotas de sudor a causa de la excitación y del nerviosismo.

—Tranquila, quiero intentar hacer algo nuevo —Le respondí impaciente.

—Espero que no te masturbes con mis senos por la razón de querer "competir con Mika" para ver quién es más experto en estas cosas —Su comentario me descolocó tanto que casi salgo frustrado, y me atrevería a decir humillado.

— ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhh!? —Me encontraba atónito que Mitsuba dijera algo así, y con mi hermano incluido en la oración—. ¡Claro que no oxigenada! ¿¡D-de dónde mierda sacas eso!?

— ¿Y-y de quién crees? —Me miró igual de estupefacta que yo, dejé que mi mente divagara unos segundos hasta que la respuesta llegó por sí sola…

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **«¡Por supuesto! ¡S-Sh-Shi-Shinoaaaaaaaaaaaa!»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

¡Demonios! Esa pequeña morada chiflada… ¡Grrrrr! Mika y yo somos incomparables. Sí, admito que una vez discutimos desafiándonos para ver quién era mejor en esto, y justo después Shinoa se apareció de la nada… ¡pero la verdad me importaba un soberano rábano lo que mi hermano-del-alma hiciera con ella en la cama!

— ¡Reacciona, baka! —Mitsuba me depositó unas palmadas con sus dos manos a cada lado de mi rostro, haciendo que volviera en mí.

— ¡D-de acuerdo! ¡Ok! Terminemos con esto… quiero experimentar algo nuevo, ¿sí? —Le pedí en súplica nuevamente.

— ¿Q-qué esperas? ¡Hazlo ya! P-pero… suavemente, por favor —Con mis dos manos sujeté los pezones de mi novia, los apreté juntándolos e introduje mi erección en el medio de ellos, iniciando la masturbación. Entraba y salía de sus dos cerezas rosadas, ella se regocijaba de la satisfacción y yo gruñía de placer.

—A-ah… a-ahhhhhh… ¡Y-Yuuichirooooooo~! —Mi rubiecita estalló en otro océano de placer y yo nuevamente vertí mi líquido blanco en ella, empapándole sus generosos pechos. Bajé hasta su rostro para capturar sus labios en un puñal de besos, la besé con más ahínco que nunca, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos desenfrenadamente y sensibilizándola más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Ahhh! A-aaaah… ¡Y-Yuu…! ¡E-escúchame, por favor, Yuu! —Me rogó sumisa, tan dócilmente que no pude conmoverme.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Apreté amablemente su rostro con mis manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

—P-pues… —Ella desvió su mirada, ocultando sus ojos amatistas detrás de sus flequillos de oro. Su sonrojo relució en sus mejillas exageradamente y tragó saliva, tomó mis muñecas llevando mis manos a su espalda y haciéndoles tener contacto con sus nalgas, dándome una indirecta perturbadora.

— ¿¡Q-qué demonios, Mitsuba!? —Me sobresalté achulado, adivinando la intensidad con que se subían los colores a mi rostro porque lo sentí quemarse—. N-no me digas que quieres que… —Ella me dio un beso y asintió como si fuese niña inocente.

—E-etto… Yuu, bueno… pasa que Shinoa y Mika ya tuvieron s-sexo… anal y q-quiero que tú me lo hagas… p-por atrás —Mitsuba se puso vacilante y yo abrí los ojos fuertemente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ****_ _ **«¿Ahhhhhh? Que el idiota de mi hermano y la enana chiflada ya hicieron… ¿¡eso!? ¡Aaaaaaaaargh! No puede ser que esos dos estén tan avanzados… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

—Con que esos dos ya pusieron "aquello" en práctica, ¿eh? ¿Pero qué mierda…? —Sí, mierda, porque Mika jamás me contó que ya había hecho "eso" y ni lo haría. La única que abría la boca era Shinoa, pero con los que le convenía. Cerré mis ojos y luego los abrí—. A ver, Mitsuba. ¿Estás segura de esto? Por lo que escuché… es muy doloroso.

Sin notarlo al primer momento, había acariciado el trasero de ella con sumo cuidado casi que inconscientemente y no caí en cuenta sino hasta que la oí replicar:

— ¡E-Ecchi-Yuu! Intentémoslo, pero… tú sabes… suavemente —Tomó la caja de condones que Mika me había dado—. P-pero primero póntelo, idiota.

— ¡Bueno, dámelo a mí para que lo abra! Tú vas a temblar todita y no lo abrirás nunca —Se lo quité de un manotazo y con mis dientes abrí el paquetito, dejando a la vista aquél preservativo elástico. Me lo coloqué en mi erección, alargándolo acorde a la mensura de mi ya no tan pequeño amigo… estaba listo para entrar.

—Ponte de cuatro —Traté de pedírselo de la manera más adecuada para no achuncharla más de lo que ya estaba. Ella cerró sus ojos, estoica. Infló sus mejillas y luego sopló, dio media vuelta quedando boca abajo y posicionándose para la penetración.

—M-más te vale, Yuu… suavemente… no lo olvides.

—Ya lo sé, oxigenada, pero primero debo preparar esto —Introduje dos de mis dedos en su entrada vaginal para impregnarlos de flujos, a la vez que le escupí en su entrada trasera para batirlo con el otro gel y lubricarla fácilmente, logré que de la boca de mi dorada surgieran nuevos jipíos de excitación. Mezclé la saliva recién echada con sus fluidos, ya estaba lista para recibirme.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Esto debe ser el paraíso»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Con los ojos cerrados, introduje lentamente mi miembro en el trasero de Mitsuba. Pude notar que mi novia hacía duros esfuerzos para no gritar intentando morder sus labios, y también pude ver bien que sus ojos estaban cristalizándose por el dolor.

— ¡Mierda! Sabía que dolería… voy a parar —Estaba frustrado, no quería causarle ningún tipo de agonía a mi chica. Me odiaba por complacerme a costa de su sufrimiento.

—P-puedo soportarlo, Yuu… s-sé que te gusta —Ella trató de arreglarlo.

—No si tú te sientes martirizada.

—V-vamos… sigue —Para compensar el inconveniente, ella empezó a mover sus caderas con velocidad paulatina. Suspiré hondo, tomé sus caderas y suavemente comencé a moverme.

Entré y salí de ella con delicadeza, con el pasar de los segundos sus sollozos de dolor se fueron transformando en gemidos de placer, y yo ya me sentía libre de gruñir por la excitación. Llegó un momento en que las embestidas se hicieron más exigentes, más violentas y más alborozadas. Ella y yo nos deleitábamos de ese coito. Le metía y le sacaba…y le metía y le sacaba. Mi frente comenzó a derramar pequeñas gotas de sudor plastificándose extrañamente. Cada centímetro que me adentraba en mi Mitsuba era como pisar el cielo, me desvanecía en el aire mientras mi cuerpo se regocijaba.

—A-ahh, ¡ahhhhh…! E-eso… s-sigue —Me decía mi novia entrecortadamente, colapsada por las penetraciones; gemía y gritaba como fiera—. ¡A-aaaah…! ¡Aaaaaaah!

—O-oye… a-ahhh, ahhhhh… M-Mitsuba… por e-esta parte…t-también eres estrecha… agh… —Me costaba hablar, me sucumbía en la pasión y mi voz era irreconocible igual que la de ella. La mía tan ronca, la suya tan aguda.

—A-aaaah…a-ahhhhhhh… ¡Yuuuuuuu~! —La hundí en el mar del placer por tercera vez, se encogió recostando su cabeza y brazos sobre el colchón, pero todavía conmigo en su interior.

Yo ya estaba a punto de correrme por última vez… y lo hice. La ola orgásmica sacudió mi cuerpo en una violenta y poderosa embestida, vertiendo mi semilla en el trasero de mi rubia, pero claro que también expresé mi orgasmo gritando su nombre:

— ¡Mitsubaaaaaaa~! —La habitación quedó invadida únicamente por el agitado sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Me recosté al lado de mi oji-violeta y la abracé por la cintura, dándole un beso en el cuello—. Te amo, Mitsu.

—J-ja… Y-yo también te amo, Baka-Yuu —Me regaló esa sonrisa naturalista típica de ella, le di un tierno beso en sus labios y nos tomamos de la mano. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y su melena dorada me hizo cosquillas.

— ¿Ahora estás a la altura de Mika~? —Me preguntó burlona, sacándome una risita suave.

—Mitsu oxigenada, no me interesa. Eso es cosa de él y de la enana morada —Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, pero nuestro momento de paz se fue al carajo cuando tocaron la puerta de la cabaña.

—Yuu-san, Mitsu-chan, ¿están ahí? —Maldita sea, era Shinoa. Su tono de voz era el mismo de siempre a la hora de hacer bromas—. Queremos la cabaña. Ya estuvieron mucho tiempo ahí, ahora nos toca a nosotros~

— ¡Rayos! —Bufé molesto, me di cuenta de que Mitsuba ya se estaba vistiendo.

— ¿Qué esperas, idiota? ¡Vístete! —Chasqueé mi lengua y me levanté del colchón, empezando a alistarme—. ¡Ya salimos, Shinoa! —Mi novia respondió en señal de que la enana y mi hermano esperaran.

—No se preocupen, esperamos —Reconocí la voz de Mika.

— ¡Yuu! —Giré mi vista hacia mi rubia, quien ya estaba vestida y me comunicó en voz baja—. Debemos cambiar las sábanas, están manchadas.

Ella sacó un juego nuevo de cobijas del interior de un armario, quitó las que estaban en el colchón y me las dio para que yo las guardara en la mochila que había traído conmigo. Las colocó rápido, yo ya estaba vestido. Abrimos lentamente la puerta de la cabaña, encontrándonos a Mika y Shinoa parados en frente nuestro.

— ¿La pasaron bien? ¿Qué tal el examen de biología~? —La chiflada puso su cara entre burlesca y macabra.

— ¡Eso no te incumbe! —Le respondí indiferente.

—Ah, pues… es la segunda vez que lo hacen —Shinoa siguió "divirtiéndose" y echando más leña al fuego.

—Ya entren y hagan lo suyo —Mitsuba dio lugar en la puerta permitiéndoles el paso, por lo que mi hermano-del-alma y la enana entraron.

Pero Mika se dio media vuelta y me dijo algo antes de cerrar la cabaña—. Ey, Yuu-chan… más vale que cuides bien de esa caja de condones, no la pierdas.

Lo miré un tanto aturdido, sólo para ver una sonrisita burlesca que delataba sus colmillos y luego, la superficie de la puerta cerrándose. Odiaba admitirlo… pero en realidad sí me preguntaba a mí mismo si estaría al nivel de Mika en la vida sexual.

* * *

 _ **Romi: jajajaja ese Yuu parece que sí compite con Mika.**_

 _ **Letito: sí, se siente inferior, pero lo hace como puede, estuvo de maravilla.**_

 _ **Romi: si, dejó a Mitsuba complacida.**_

 _ **Letito: me gustó porque hubo MikaNoa *_***_

 _ **Romi: oh si fue bello.**_

 _ **Letito: la historia bien suculenta, pero mejor dejemos a nuestra jefa hablar.**_

 **Notas de la autora:**

 ***(1): Recurrir a mi fic: Animémonos.**

 ***(2): Al final de dicho fic está la escena donde se describe bien (no sé si escucharon hablar de la película el Diario de Noah).**

 ***(3): El fic es un hard lemon.**

 ***(4): También dicha historia menciona que Yuu y Mitsuba ya tuvieron relaciones.**

 ***(5): Tanto en el manga como en el anime, cuando Yuu va por la entrevista que los Hiragi le iban a hacer él se encuentra con Mitsuba y esta primero se regodea alagándose de lo buena que es como soldado.**

 **Cofcofcofcof ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Este fic va dedicado para vos** **Shadechu Nightray** **te prometí el YuuMitsu fic y te lo cumplí, espero que te haya encantado, necesitaba escribir lemons. Posiblemente haga otros fics de esta pareja en un futuro.**

 **Y nuevamente un agradecimiento a Shade por su colaboración.**

 **Besos y dejen sus reviews.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
